Project Freelancer The Immortality Project
by CarryYourPersonalMeter
Summary: No Summary Due to Spoilers. Rated K Due to very brief nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

I do not own Project freelancer, The SCP foundation, or the UNSC. However the Gyphenen are my original species.

**Terms I use you may be unfamiliar with**

**Gyphenen**:_ A Bipedal Lizard race covered in tiny scales invisible to the naked eye and impossibly hard. They have four arms and two legs, each hand has three fingers and a thumb. They are able to become invisible for long periods of time. They are Biologically Sterile and can only be created in a laboratory, this allows their population numbers to stay at tolerable levels._

**UNSC**: _The United Nations Space Command. Main Armed Forces division from Halo._

**SCP Foundation**: _The Secure Contain Protect Foundation, Sort of a Warehouse 13 storage of strange, sometimes deadly, items. The SCP foundation also studies the items in their care._

* * *

I wiped a smear of blood from my armor "Hey, I got plasma cells in this box. Bright red col-" Utah started. I glanced through the door way again. just in time to see a bullet rip through Utah's armor at about where his lung was. With a growl of annoyance I re-seal the box making sure that the mercenary was inside, before dropping to one knee and retrieving two small chips from the back of Utah's head. One of my own design and the other was the empty AI unit.

Looking behind me I signaled to the rest of the team and told them Utah was okay and he'd be back on the Mother of Invention. "Indiana, Could you go back to the Mother of Invention and get Utah? Our mission is less likely to succeed without him." I asked over the radio. He nods and glows green for a moment before imploding into nothing.

"Just another day in the life of a freelancer." Georgia said."Don't you wish you were still back on Page instead of here now?"

"No, if I had stayed then the Gyphenen would have been killed off by human colonists."

* * *

My name is Leon M. Eastep, I was a researcher for the SCP foundation until they recently closed their facility due to one of the Dangerous SCP residents escaped. I was not there when, so I escaped the bomb's radioactive fallout. Things down there aren't all destroyed like their supposed to be, none of the items have been destroyed by the explosion and indeed seem to have absorbed all the radioactivity. On my next visit to the facility I recovered several items I thought would be useful to not only me personally but to the rebirth of the foundation's "secure" location. These were SCP-624(The "Personal" Music Player), SCP-335(One Hundred and Fifty 3.5" Floppy Disks), SCP-079(Old AI), and SCP-062(The "Quantum" Computer). while inside the ruins of the facility I was attacked by what was originally SCP-212(Dubbed The Improver) and was directly fused to a titanium armor and let go. A couple of years later I got a cancerous growth on my throat and was placed into cryostasis for later treatment. About a hundred years later I was unfrozen and treated. After my treatment I was trained by the UNSC to be a Marine Later I was picked up by the Project freelancer and now live as Agent Missouri.

What is project freelancer you ask? It was a research division of the UNSC allocated to make better equipment for their Marines. Namely enhanced strength, agility, and resistance to damage. The Director was a stern man named Leonard. The Director was the one who assigned us all our missions and equipment, but he almost always kept to himself. Preferring the solitude of his own office to any of the other areas of the ship. I remember the first time we met, I had been on an uninhabited planet I called Page experimenting with nanobots and researching the possibility of digitizing the whole of someone's brain (Memories, persona, etc). It was somewhat lonely there, so I had created a couple of sentient species that could live there. On that particular day one of my Gyphenen assistants named Pralk had entered my laboratory out of breath and panting, his forked tongue hanging out.

"Professor Eastep! A ship just landed on the southern continent, it's a small one but it looks high-tech!" He gasped out.

I turned away from the nanobot programming console and frowned, nobody should know I was here but they could just be exploring new worlds that can be colonized or they were here to capture a certain species I had made. Either way I would have to go to see who it was. "You rest here, I will gather the rest of the research team and greet our guests." I said in an even voice. Patting him on the back I pressed a button and the com system sprang to life projecting my voice around to the different labs. "Team Meeting in the main lab, We have visitors from space" Five minutes later the rest of the Research team filed into the lab and made a ring around me waiting for me to explain. "Alright team, Pralk has delivered news of a ship arriving. I suspect that it could be a scout ship for colonization or someone here to hunt exotic species not found anywhere else in the galaxy. We will be going to visit them but just to be safe I will need all of you invisible." I told them, gauging their reactions as I spoke. "We move out immediately"

There were several questions what I would be doing once we discovered their intentions and I answered them simply that the ship would be swept for any information or useful gear then blown up so that the landing party became permanent residents of Page. Then I held up a hand to stall any further questions and started for the camouflaged door to the compound, the four research team members following closely behind, once outside I held out a backpack and asked them to strip down because their lab clothes aren't going to be invisible. They complied and disappeared into the forest around me.

Picking up the bag I set off to the place The ship had landed, not knowing that each step brought me closer to leaving Page.

Four Hours Later I looked into the clearing and there were Four unarmed armor-clad soldiers and one confident looking guy talking to them. Judging by the armor's shape they were UNSC soldiers but not Spartans Sighing I motioned the Gyphenen to come close so I could whisper to them four sets of footprints apeered on either side of me and I whispered "Their not poachers or hunters. They're a UNSC division so they cannot be here to colonize .. stay close to the ground if shots are fired and get out of here, I cannot be killed by mere bullets because of this" and I lightly tapped a finger to my forehead causing a sound like rock on rock. I heard the affirmatives and slowly stood up and left the tree covers, instantly the four armored individuals assumed combat poses and stood protectively in front of their boss. Seeing that I was just a human they visibly relaxed.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" One of them shouted. "WE'RE LOOKING FOR A PROFESSOR LEON MEPHESTOS EASTEP"

"Who Want's to know?" I yelled back

"I'm Agent Georgia from the UNSC special division designated project freelancer, We need to speak to the Professor Regarding his research into nanobots". He shouted "I'm picking up some more heat signatures than people we can see, are they elites?"

"Nope, There are no SANGHEILI here!" I threw back, using the correct term "But Don't worry, as long as you mean no harm to any of the species on Page they will be more than happy to show themselves!"

"We mean no harm." This was the other man without armor "We just came to talk."

"Alright, I shall be back in a few minutes. Don't follow us." I said melting back into the forest.

I walked until I could no longer see the clearing then made the motion for my team to show themselves, as they apeared before me I handed them their clothes and told them to start their nametags. Blue lettering appeered on their lab coats. Then I held out something they had not been wearing in the lab, Pants and told them that the visitors were sensitive to proper clothing. Making sure they were all presentable I lead them back to the clearing.

This time we were permitted to approach the visitors.

"I believe Introductions are in order, I am Leon Eastep. This is most of my research team The crimson gyphenen's name is Turorm, The navy gyphenen is Rynus, The orange twins are Torok and Tasuld" I Announced

"I am Leonard Church director of project freelancer, These four are Idaho, Montana, Utah and Georgia." said their boss "We've come to ask you about a certain project of yours, I believe it's called the immortality project"

I stand frozen in shock for a moment then I shake my head to clear it "The immortality project was canceled due to lack of funding, I could not research it here due to Page not having the required elements for experimentation" I assure them quietly "It no longer exists"

"Well that's no good, how about we make you a deal then. We will fund your research if you join project freelancer" The Director said with a frown "Besides Page is already scheduled for colonization, of course if you do decide to take my offer I can pull some strings and have it marked as uninhabitable."

"I need some time to gather some things, and if I can I would like to bring my research team with me" I breathed after a sigh "You have not left me with a choice really"

Leonard smiled and said "That's fine we have more than enough space on the mother of invention, as for not having a choice, you could always refuse."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Missouri!"someone says as they shake my shoulder rattling my armor. "You going to take care of the rat that shot Utah? or can I shoot it"  
I look up and into the visor of Agent Georgia, I had gotten lost in thought. I nod and turn back to the crate and stab it with the needle I have in my hand injecting millions of nano-bots into the crate."Xi get creative with this guy's DNA would you?"  
A small metallic silver elite apears next to me and nods seeming to have a smile on it's mandibles. It turns towards the crate and kneels down like I am before a patch before him glows blue and what I assume is the AI's version of a nanobot programming console pops up and lines of text fly by like the bullets that had missed us by millimeters only seconds earlier. I look back at the crate which seems to be twitching due to the person inside trying to escape the nano-bots that are slowly re-writing his DNA and destroying his body. "Missouri" I hear the childish voice in my head. "do you want me to kill him or change him into a lesser creature that we can use later in our experiments?"  
"Well, he did kind of killed Utah." I say  
"Utah isn't dead, yet." Georgia corrected.  
"sorry! Right, he shot Utah in the chest and Utah's life signs have flat lined in the past five minutes, I'm sure he and Indiana are going to be back any second." I say to Xi  
"Alright, I'll turn him into a rodent and constrain him by making a cage around him. The nano-bots inside the crate will last for a while so I'll make sure he doesn't die." Xi said without looking up. He locks in the programming and shuts the console, "now slap a beacon on this crate so we can retrieve these plasma cells before we head back up."he looks around for a second then looks at me in surprise "actually, disconnect the whole car. every single crate has a different prototype that can help Project freelancer in one way or another!"  
He looks as happy as an elite can look, but thinking back he wasn't always this happy-go-lucky

* * *

"Ah, Agent Missouri. Welcome back to base." The Councilor drolls "first successful mission since we implanted Xi, standard psychological evaluation for you both. How was your team work?"

I sit down "Well sir, the mission went off without a hitch thanks to Xi. But on our way to and from the mission objective I've been having nightmares dealing with Xi." at this point Xi pops up and stands on the table."In every single one was the mission we were assigned to, we were told to report to one of the simulation soldier outposts to train. Only one thing changed each nightmare, One thing would go wrong and I would have to deal with it. At first it was small stuff, weapon jams or I trip or something like that. Then it got a whole lot worse: Other Freelancers, Alien invasions by...what seemed to be the covenant, teleporter malfunctions all things that got people killed. In every one of them Xi was watching me from somewhere he shouldn't be like the sky..."I stop to take a breath.  
"And you think Xi is doing this?" the Councilor asks me rubbing his chin and squinting at me  
"There's no doubt it was me, Councilor. I'm just making sure that Missouri was prepared for anything" Xi says with a smirk "what he failed to tell you was that eventually the things that went wrong got personal, some of his precious Gyphenen showing up during the mission trying to kill him, his parents being killed right before his eyes, etc."  
The councilor now looks worried and he stares at Xi for a while before saying "is this because of your current experiment parameters?"  
Xi looks down and shuffles his feet."Yes sir" there's a long moment of silence before he says to me "I was told, before I was implanted, to fuse with your mind" he points at me listening in stunned silence "we tried this in order to reduce the time it takes for you and I to communicate while allowing both of us to live as separate entities."  
"Well Missouri, you were not supposed to hear that. But I guess that was inevitable. Please temporarily put Xi into sleep mode so we may continue to talk about the mission and see if you are still sane"  
I nod but then hesitate as I reach back to press the button on Xi's chip, Xi would have made staying alive easier... I act like I press the button and relax a bit before saying "there we go, on with the show..."

an hour later I head to the Director's Briefing room where the guys are waiting for the director to brief them on the next mission.

"Hello Missouri..." says a smirking figure in the shadows in a low menacing tone.  
the hairs on the back of my neck prickle at the low menacing voice rings out, but there can be no denying. It this is the same voice I heard last at briefing, I turn around. "Good afternoon Director" I say as I salute."your custom black armor is looking shiny today."  
Suddenly a door to my right slams open and Agent Jamaica came stumbling out with a cloud of smoke following him "EY MAHN! WHADAYA NEEEEED?" he asked stoned off his ass.  
"Jamaica? what are you doing? I thought I told you if you had to smoke indoors to do it in a well ventilated area not a"looks into room"janitor's closet, you could die from oxygen deprivation because this door is sealed to keep excess moisture out of the air! And furthermore you are high out of your mind in front of the director!" I yell at him Livid at his stupidity.  
"Good morning, Director"Maine comments picking up agent Jamaica up off the floor. Before setting him down in a chair and sharpening his knife. Jamaica pulls out something foul and lights it. Maine looks up from his sharpening and quickly draws his side arm and shoots it out of his mouth."You know, people can die of lung failure just because they smoke drugs."  
Georgia is sitting in the corner talking with Utah about Blood gulch, with his armor covered in dried purple stuff that I quickly realized was Elite blood, had to make a note to get a sample before Georgia cleaned it off.  
I look around and see that today's mission had so many freelancers in it, it must be important. I tell Xi to turn off the music I'm listening to inside my helmet and Georgia overhears me and opens up a private channel.  
"Did I miss an update where we got interior music systems installed in our armor?" he asks.  
"Negative, Georgia. They're standard equipment on your armor, your helmet can open any file you care to download, and if you even bother to open the recon armor's accessory pack, there's a universal removable storage connection pack for viewing external data sources." I say, then take a small metal box from under my chest-plate."I keep my music library in an external hard drive. I recorded it all to mp3, every single one of the 3000+ songs on here. I worked for the SCP facility before it closed so as it was closing I retrieved something I thought would sell at a very high price, but every time I tried to sell it, the people interested in it called it a cheep piece of plastic, any of the songs on this" I start shaking the hard drive carefully,"are all sung by me and tailored for my specific tastes thanks to SCP-624."  
"pretty cool" he responds and presses a button on side of helmet causing a screen to appear in front of him "does this thing have Netflix? all i know is that you can go online with this thing"  
"Hey you shouldn't walk around when using your onboard computer like that you could..." SMACK dab right into a wall. "walk into a wall or something..."  
"alright, I'm going to the training room. call me back when the director decides he wants to brief us." Georgia leaves the room and I turn to look behind me where I thought the director was and turned back with a sigh, apparently the director had left before he could Brief us.

fifteen minutes later a huge explosion rocks the training room, sending Blue simulation troopers scurrying for the panic rooms. Sighing I grab one and ask him what happened.  
put off by my calmness in this situation it takes him a moment to reply. "Georgia was sparring with another Freelancer I don't recognize, it got so intense Georgia blew up the training room with his charges. but that last explosion wasn't a training charge he's gone crazy!" I let him go and stand up for a second before taking off in the direction of the training room.

* * *

Hey there guys, hope you are enjoying my Fanfiction. Please tell me if something doesn't seem right before you rate it so I can fix it. It really helps a lot. Like and Favorite if you enjoyed and I'll have the next chapter uploaded soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey There Readers, Couple of things before you read this awesome chapter!

Firstly, I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I have things going on in my life I'm not in control of.

Secondly, I do not intend to end this story. What this means is I will keep writing chapters and hopefully I will still have this story going for years and laugh when I read what I first wrote in chapter one. This does not mean I will not be posting new chapers for this story.

* * *

I unholster my sidearm on the run. Encountering Jamaica I grab him and drag him to the doorway peering around it slightly. Twitching back just in time to avoid being shot in the face by a rocket, I see it fly past and hit one of the Blue simulation troopers. Growling to myself I look around the corner again just as Georgia draws his second energy sword.  
"Jamaica! Stay here, you're high as fuck and I can't trust you to blunder things up again." I say. not caring weather he stays put, I slip inside the training room and empty my clip into the fire-alarm, sealing Georgia, the unidentified agent, and I inside two-foot thick steel blast-doors.  
Georgia nods to me and says "We need to restrain this rouge Agent, any idea Missouri?"  
I think for a second, hearing the other agents trying to get in to help, before saying "Xi prepare a contact based Neuromuscular-blocker and apply it to my fingertips, make sure I don't hit anyone with it other than this rouge freelancer" Xi's avatar pops up on my visor and signals an affirmative, I toss my empty sidearm into a corner and settle back into a hand to hand stance and open a private radio channel to Georgia's helmet "Xi has a contact based Neuromuscular-blocker, if I can get two good hits to this guy's skin he should go down for a while, can you two get his helmet off?"  
"Omicron ready for some team work?"Georgia asks, Omicron nods to Georgia before shimmering for a moment as if energy was being constrained inside the AI after a moment Georgia's armor ignites and he charge at the freelancer putting away one of his energy swords and thrusts his hand forward sending a fireball rocketing towards the rouge Freelancer knocking off his helmet and identifying himself as, Agent Rhode Island, our bomb expert. I hear the doors behind me swish open as Utah and his AI partner Theta ran in.  
I run past Utah and Georgia and grab Rhode Island around the neck. I go to hit him in his exposed throat he gets away but I still make contact. and I hear a sickening crunch as Utah kicks Georgia where nobody wants to be kicked, armored or otherwise. "Utah! Georgia isn't the rouge Agent! Georgia are you ok? I got one of my hits in so he should start to slow down but we need to restrain him fully to take him into a holding cell for interrogation" but as I look back I notice that Utah's kick had caused Georgia to remove his helmet.  
"Wrong target Utah...*groan*...but impressive kick" he takes his helmet and walks out of the room thinking the fight is over.  
"One more hit, Xi, is all we need." I say turning back to Rhode Island before noticing Xi wasn't moving. "What?"  
"The contact based Neuromuscular-blocker was more effective than I thought, He's about to collapse Missouri..." The tiny elite next to me frowns then opens his control panel and selecting something on the screen causing Rhode Island to fall to his knees and the electrical crackling heavy in the hot, metallic air of the destroyed training room was all that was heard. Before a distant voice I identified as belonging to FILLIS said, "Georgia - one, Rhode Island - zero."

* * *

A bit of a short chapter, but hey it's action packed and I could pack this story full of filler words and plump it up so that you read more without the paragraphs saying any more than they said before, but then you'd get bored reading all of these words and trying to make sense of what they said. Also If something doesn't seem right PM me before rating so I can fix it it really helps out a lot! So Like and Favorite if you enjoved, and subscribe to get new chapters and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
